Service chaining refers to a service deployment model that applies a sequence of network services to a data flow in a specific order. A service chaining deployment model may insert Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Layer 4 (L4) to Layer 7 (L7) services in data-forwarding paths between peers. Some examples of L4 to L7 services may include firewalls (FWs), wide area network (WAN) and application accelerations, load balancing (LB), and network address translations (NATs). The L4 to L7 services are commonly provided by dedicated hardware appliances located at a centralized location, for example, at a data center (DC) gateway. Thus, data-forwarding may direct all traffic to traverse through the DC gateway, which may cause a high volume of traffic at the DC gateway.